


All I Need Is You

by cantthinkofausername_B_Pike



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rainy day, so sweet you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike/pseuds/cantthinkofausername_B_Pike
Summary: The rain seems determined to ruin Simon's plans for the day. Baz isn't going to let that happen.





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing fluff with absolutely no angst. It was a struggle, but I think it worked pretty well. Title from for him. by Troye Sivan.

I wake to the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the window of the flat. I don’t open my eyes, I just make a little _mmph_ noise as I roll over and curl into Baz. He’s still sleeping. He always sleeps late. I don’t have anywhere to be, so I tuck my face into the crook of his neck, squeeze my eyes shut, and let the sound of the rain lull me back to sleep.

Hours later, I slowly start to wake again. I’m surrounded by Baz, by cedar and bergamot. His back is cool against my chest, and our legs are tangled together. Sometimes I still can’t believe this is my life, that after everything I ended up with Baz. I think I’m maybe still a little asleep, because I feel lighter than air. My wings are folded behind me, but I don’t think I’d need them to fly. I pull him closer to me; he fits against me like we were made for this. For holding each other on a lazy morning.

“Morning, love,” Baz mumbles.

I smile in response. I’m sure he can feel it, as my face is still pressed into his shoulder.

With his words, the sounds of the morning came rushing in. From the streets, car horns honk and tires squeal angrily. The rain pelting the walls almost drowns it out. The tree outside the kitchen window is lashing the panes. I crack an eye open and roll over to look outside, but I can barely see across the street.

“Ughhhhh.” I groan and pull the pillow over my head. Of all the days, why did it have to rain today?

“What’s wrong?” Baz presses a kiss to my shoulder blade.

I’m about to suffocate with the pillow over my head, so I sit up. “While you were at work yesterday, I made us a picnic lunch for today. Because it’s spring. So of course, it’s pouring.” 

“Naturally,” he grins.

“What’re we going to do, then?”

“Come ‘ere.” Baz tugs on my arm until I collapse back onto the bed, smiling at him. His hair is sticking up everywhere. He only looks like this when he’s just woken up, and it makes my heart melt a little every time. “Do we _have_ to do anything?”

“Well, the food will go bad,” I say.

“Shhhh.” He kisses me, soft and sweet. It’s been over a year, and every time he looks at me I can still see the stars in his eyes. I know I’m not much better. “Worry about that later, yeah?”

“Yeah.” I kiss him again, and it’s ‘good morning.’ It’s ‘I love you.’

 

***

 

We lie in bed for hours, talking about nothing, kissing, and drifting in and out of sleep. I finally get out of bed and wander around in search of breakfast when Baz comments on my stomach grumbling. I didn’t bother to put on a shirt (shirts are difficult when you’ve got dragon wings), but the cold air doesn’t bother me.

“Hey, did you move the scones?” I ask loudly, as he’s still in the bedroom. I’m poking my head into all of the cabinets and looking underneath bags of chips, with no luck.

“Maybe,” he calls back.

Slowly, I turn to where he’s entering the kitchen. His sweater is a little small (maybe it’s one of mine) and his hair is pulled back. “Babe, did you eat the last scone?” I ask.

He pretends to think for a bit. “Well, I did have _a_ scone, and I didn’t see any _more_ , so…”

I chuckle and shake my head. “Now I have to make _more_ ,” I complain. I’m just playing along; we both know baking scones is one of my favorite activities.

He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. My wings frame his face. “Can I help?”

“Remember how that went last time?” I ask, tilting my head back towards him. “You had flour in your hair for days!”

We both laugh. The Great Scone Disaster, as Penny usually refers to it, happened a few months ago. It was the first and only time Baz helped me with baking, and it resulted in a fine layer of sugar and flour over everything in the kitchen. The cause remains unknown.

Baz opens the fridge and sees the meticulously packed lunch I made for us. “You know, we can still have that picnic,” he smiles.

Outside, the rain batters the walls of the apartment and the wind howls through the alleys of the city. “Are you sure?” I ask skeptically.

Wordlessly, Baz pulls the food out of the fridge. In the main room, he spells a fire in the fireplace and lays a couple blankets on the floor. In a minute or two, he’s set up a picnic inside.

We lean against the couch as we eat. Baz is wrapped up in a blanket, though it’s not cold. He doesn’t eat much, but he never does. I make up for it by eating enough for the both of us. The pop and crackle of the fire is sharp against the steady wash of rain outside.

“See?” He says. “The rain didn’t ruin our day after all.”

I’m busily eating a sandwich, so all I can say is “Mhm.” When I can speak again, I say “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For having an indoor picnic with me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Snow. I like doing stuff like this with you.” He takes my hand, the one that isn’t still holding half a sandwich, and laces our fingers together.

“Stuff like this?”

“Anything. As long as I’m with you…” He trails off.

I smile softly at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Simon,” he says.

“Back when we were enemies, I never would’ve guessed you were such a romantic,” I laugh and hug him. It’s not the most comfortable hug, as we were both sitting down and there’s food all around us, but it’s perfect. 

“You love it.” I can’t see his face, but I can hear his grin.

“Yeah, I do,” I whisper.


End file.
